


London Blues

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Famous Harry, Famous Harry Styles, M/M, Non-Famous, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Poor Louis, Sexual Confusion, harry is a Darcy basically, he misinterprets EVERYTHING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I’m just saying, getting unexpectedly fingers full of your spunk is not my idea of a pleasant afternoon. Next time, please let me know of your unload, so I can mentally prepare.“ He shakes again when he remembers how he sat on the couch and the couple of confused minutes he spent trying to decipher the dried liquid he was sitting on.Niall looks similarly horrified - as much as Louis feels, actually. But why- And then he notices Niall is looking right behind Louis shoulder. He slowly turns. And is met with a horrified face, which is more and more morphing into someone trying hard not to laugh. Louis recaps his last words in his head. „Oh fuck,“ he breathes.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	London Blues

Louis’ back hurts. Scratch that, _everything_ hurts. He stretches, joints popping. He startles and looks at his phone to see the time. Fuck, he has to hurry or he’ll miss the set. He drops every cleaning tool he can lay his eye on in the bucket near his feet, counts them to see he has everything and does the quick obligatory scan of the room. Satisfied that everything is sparkling, he hurries to the door. Fumbles a bit with the sleeves on his jean jacket, because god forbid the fashionable clothes to be comfortable and easy to wear, and scurries out of the apartment.

“See you next week, Jimmy!“ Louis shouts at the grumpy middle-aged doorman called Robert standing at the building entrance. Robert loves him, if any of the grumpy puffs are any indication.

The entrance to the venue gives a different vibe. He rushes past the line of people waiting to be let inside last minute (ha, good luck, it’s sold out) and skips to the doorman.

“Hey, mate! Let me in, I’m with The Rushers!“ The doorman looks at him and at the cleaning bucket swaying in his hand. Louis clasps his hands behind his back and sticks his chin forward.

“You don’t seem it, _mate_ ,“ responds the doorman, raising his brows. “Where’s your pass and why not use the back entrance?“ Ah. A detail Louis was so trying to distract him from asking. He is not exactly _a part_ of the band, you see.

“Look, I-“ and then he narrows his eyes behind the man and sends a silent thanks to the Cher above. „NIALL! NIALLER!“ His friend catches his eye as he’s passing by and comes closer, „Lou! There you are! I was getting worried.“

“Well, I would be inside already if _someone_ wasn’t blocking my way.“ Even he knows that’s a bit harsh. The dude is just doing his job. As he himself always tries doing his diligently, which apparently Niall knows too because the first thing out of his mouth as he’s ushering Louis inside is:

“Are you coming straight from my place?“ Niall asks with his eyes unbelievably pointed at the cursed bucket.

Louis straightens his fringe and hisses, hoping the doorman doesn’t hear, „Yes! What kind of orgy did you have last night? The upholstery alone took an hour!“ It’s dark inside but he hangs out with Niall long enough to know he’s blushing. He doesn’t give him much time to respond to dive into the sea of people. He rushes to a dark corner near stage to drop his bucket. He worriedly looks for something to cover it with. He finds an empty box from one of the amps and hides it. It will have to do but he will have to keep an eye out for it during the night.

“You know I’m seeing Hailee!“ Niall finally manages to find his words. Louis turns around to look at his friend and almost feels bad, it’s Niall’s apartment after all, his friend should partake in any shenanigans he finds appropriate. „It just... Was nice yesterday. We didn’t want to stop when we started.“ He almost looks bashful and Louis is weak for his boy. If they weren’t in such a rush right now, they would probably go and get plastered and Niall would share a bit more and more elaborately. Well, the night is young still. Maybe after the concert.

“I’m just saying, getting unexpectedly fingers full of your spunk is not my idea of a pleasant afternoon. Next time, please let me know of your unload, so I can mentally prepare.“ He shakes again when he remembers how he sat on the couch and the couple of confused minutes he spent trying to decipher the dried liquid he was sitting on.

Niall looks similarly horrified - as much as Louis feels, actually. But why- And then he notices Niall is looking right behind Louis shoulder. He slowly turns. And is met with a horrified face, which is more and more morphing into someone trying hard not to laugh. Louis recaps his last words in his head. „Oh fuck,“ he breathes. He swiftly turns to Niall and angrily whispers, „Don’t you dare, you promised.“ Niall shuts his mouth that was on its way trying to explain. He looks as if Louis betrayed him or something but it doesn’t change _a thing_. He _promised_ that he would never tell a living soul Louis is cleaning for him. Louis suspects that most people would rather be known for earning their living as a cleaner that having filthy sex. But. He is not most people.

“Um. Niall?” Deep voice from behind him asks. So, Louis hopes and dreams that the stranger has bygone, are nullified.

“Yeah?“ Niall is still looking confused and like he wants to be anywhere but here. Louis can relate. “Oh, sorry! Harry, Louis. Louis, Harry.“

Louis sighs. The new singer he was supposed to meet today. Brilliant. Outstanding. Just top-notch.

“Umm. Nice to meet you? Louis?“ Louis feels eyes on him but he stubbornly studies the shape of the dirt on one of his toms. Fifteen seconds of awkward silence. Louis counts them.

“Niall, we need you, Liam wants to go live in fifteen.” He looks like a referee at a tennis match. Looking from Niall to Louis and back. He mostly looks intrigued and just… pretty. Now Louis is confused. People are not pretty. Not for him at least. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this biiiiiiiiiiiig fic in my mind planned out and I really hope I get to write it someday - but for now, I am drunk. So, here, have a nacho (= a snippet).


End file.
